Talk:Changelog 1.22
Dear Kings and Queens, A display for unattached units is one of the features that will be live with the next game update. The update to 1.22, which will take place on March 25th, also features several other changes and additions that result from feedback from players across the world. Please note there will be a short period of downtime during the update, and we apologise for any inconvenience caused by this. # Unattached units display ## It's now possible to see at a glance whether or not a unit is unattached. When activated, unattached units in your army management screen will appear with a gold banner across the top of their portrait: ## To view the banner, you need to activate the unattached units display from within your game settings page: ## To answer some questions we have seen elsewhere about the reasoning behind the setting option: The army management screen is already quite complicated, so adding a game setting option means that we don't need to add further complexity to the army management screen, which can be confusing for new players. However, once a player becomes more advanced, it can be activated to provide a instant display of unattached units. # Trade expiration ## We've added an expiration date to trades. After 7 days, any trades you create will be removed from the trade screen. This means that any trade spam won't hang around in your trade window forever, and you no longer need to remember to delete your own trade offers, either. ## To see how long is left before a trade offer expires, simply hover over the action button for the offer: # Playback of your own attacks ## Ever wondered how the auto-combat option managed to lose a battle for you? Well, now you can play every fight back, not only the battles when you are defending. At the bottom of the battle results screen you will now see an action replay button, which allows you to play back your fights. # More accessible GvG maps ## In order to make lower age maps more accessible to players from earlier ages, the maximum bonus for each age will be set according to the following table (Max Outpost Bonus/Max HQ Bonus): #GB level up item information ## Recently we announced that we would soon be adding a level-up item to players' inventories who had one of the military boost Great Buildings (Statue of Zeus, Cathedral of Aachen, Castel del Monte). The item will not be in the next update, however we haven't forgotten about it and it'll be added at a later date. Other changes # The game now displays a more descriptive message when a user name or my password is entered wrong # Tooltips have been added for the PvP towers in the event history Bugfixes # Fixed an issue where negative goods in backend resulted in players sometimes not receiving goods after a trade # Fixed an issue where revived defence units still displayed as defenders in Battle Results despite being removed from defence when revived. # Fixed an issue where the guild invitation page was loading forever GVG Changes and Bugfixes # Clouds will be disabled automatically when there are performance issues. # Fixed a display issue with Convenience Food goods on the treasury menu # Fixed an issue where the title "Guild Province Map" could be observed for a split second when switching Era's. # Fixed an issue where the names for the goods are cut off when granting a sector freedom # Fixed an issue where the city HUD was displayed when entering the Guild Continent Map for GvG # Fixed an issue where the name of newly created guilds was displayed in HUD only after reloading # Fixed an issue where some sector tooltips did not update after siege was killed # Fixed an issue where the Go to HQ function pans to incorrect location when Guild has been eliminated but Daily Calculation has not yet occurred # Reworded the title on Result Screen after a Battle has been aborted. # Fixed an issue where General Grivus' Battle aborted messages do not close properly # Fixed an issue when relocating the headquarter the images don't update for the new sector # Fixed an issue where the sector context menu opens off-screen when sector touching edge of screen is clicked # Fixed an issue in guild ranking: "power" and "prestige" display is unaligned # Fixed a display issue when dissolving a guild the map ranking button is shown in the menu # Fixed a display issue on province Information - Missing space between rank and the top guild names # Fixed an issue where peaceful NPCs Sectors can not be conquered sometimes # Fixed an issue where the Continent map is not properly positioned and repeats on resize Category:Changelog -- 21:38, April 27, 2016 (UTC)